Episode 5339 (25 August 2016)
Synopsis As a tear-stained Honey fields questions from Will about Billy’s whereabouts, Jack arrives. Honey assumes he’s shown up to pass on an apology from Billy and is put out when he reveals that he’s only there to pick up Billy’s suit for work. At Number 27, Jay’s apology to Billy falls on deaf ears – Billy’s lost everything. Honey informs Jack that she has a representative from the Council arriving today to discuss Janet’s schooling – she’s keen for Billy not to be there; it’ll be easier without him. Back at Number 27, Jack fills Billy in on Honey’s angry disposition. When Jack reminds Billy that Honey has a meeting regarding Janet’s education, Billy’s keen to be present. As Honey sits with the Council representative, she’s floored when Billy arrives. Billy and Honey present opposing opinions, with Billy being reluctant to see Janet be sent to a specialist school. The Council representative explains that the next step is to assess Janet both in and out of school. Left alone with Billy, Honey’s frosty and reminds him that he’s not forgiven, but agrees to give him a chance to explain. Honey sobs that Billy should have told her what was going on – Jay means the world to her. Honey relents when Billy begs for a chance to prove himself. Jay finds Ben in the café and asks to borrow some money – Ben refuses. Jay makes a panicked phone call, assuring the person on the other end that he can get the cash by that night. In Billy’s flat, Jay prises open the piggy bank containing Billy and Honey’s wedding fund, but is caught red handed by the pair. A desperate Jay makes a run for it and Honey claims she has no choice; she calls the police… Ian’s put out when it’s confirmed that the insurance company won’t be paying out for the break-in at the restaurant. Jane suggests to Ian that they sell the food that’ll be going to waste to Mick. Steven shows Ian a webpage he’s found for refurbished catering equipment at knockdown prices. Jane declares that it doesn’t sound legit, but Ian’s keen that it could be an easy way to replace the stolen equipment. Steven goes on to suggests a pop up stall out on the terrace for gourmet burgers and chips. Ian watches on proudly as Steven drums up business out on the terrace. Ian asks Kathy to check in on Jane – he’s worried she’s feeling isolated. Kathy finds a morose Jane, who’s frustrated that she can no longer do anything, but Kathy reminds her that she’s still the backbone of the family. As Jane offers to order up the replacement catering equipment and is handed the business laptop, she is floored to find an application for a credit card in Lucy’s name. Bex anxiously clocks a text from Shakil; inviting her over. Bex attempts to corner Sonia for advice, but Tina breaks the moment. Tina declares that she’s thinking of calling Social Services to get extra help with Sylvie – she suggests the possibility of a day centre. Feeling ignored, Bex makes a swift exit. Tina heads to see Mick and shares that she’s thinking of contacting Social Services. Mick’s on board and tells Tina she’ll have his support. Bex crosses Shakil on the market - she admits to him that she doesn’t want to rush being intimate - Shakil’s satisfied with her honesty. Tina finds an upbeat Sylvie back home and suggests they head out together to enjoy the sun. In the allotments, Sylvie and Tina lie on deck chairs and reminisce. When Sylvie claims she’d give anything to go back to her younger days, Tina is given food for thought. Bex summons Louise to the café and tells her that she’s been honest with Shakil – she wants to wait to have sex. Louise is firm with Bex; the longer she waits, the sooner she’ll go elsewhere. Back home, Tina plays Sylvie the South Pacific soundtrack – she’s overjoyed when it jogs her memory. A buoyed Tina suggests that they don’t need extra help with Sylvie, but Sonia reminds her that not every day will be so good. In the café, when Buster questions Kathy over why she didn’t want him to finish things with Shirley – she admits she believes that they could just be going through a rough patch. Buster is adamant that it’s over; he’s going to tell her today. Later, Kathy finds Buster on Bridge Street and apologises for pushing him away – she wants to keep seeing him. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes